


Most Beautiful

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Bokuto wakes up from surgery and see's the most beautiful man in the world.





	Most Beautiful

Bokuto had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life and it made his heart physically  _ ache _ at the fact that someone who looked like that would never look twice at him.  His hair is pitch black, mostly pulled back into a low pony tail but many pieces still stick out as if they have a life of their own.  Bokuto is envious of that hair, it looks like spilled ink and he bets it feels incredibly soft. From the distance of Bokuto’s bed he can’t see the others eye color but he thinks it must be just as beautiful as the rest of him.  His clothes look like they are lounge clothes but they fit his long and lean frame so nicely.

 

Everything about him looks nice and beautiful and too far out of Bokuto’s league.

 

The doctor and nurses had tried to talk to him earlier but Bokuto’s head is all full of cotton.  Everything near him seems to be going incredibly slow, including his own thoughts and motions, while everything around him seems to be going far too fast.  He feels nauseous and tired. There’s an edge of something that promises to be painful later on but Bokuto can’t quite feel it at that moment.

 

He much rather stare at the beautiful stranger and let his heart ache.  If only he could get him to look Bokuto’s way, just once. Just one smile, even the tiniest hint at a smile would feed Bokuto for a lifetime.  He can’t remember much but he thinks he’s never wanted anything more in his life.

 

“Bokuto?”  The nurse appears by his head again, carefully adjusting his pillow with fluttery hands.  She has a star barrette in her hair and Bokuto tries to tell her about the beautiful man who is too far out of his reach but the most he can manage is some grunts and a vague pointing motion.  “Oh yes, of course, let me get him.” Bokuto wants to cheer for his nurse turned angel as she walks over to the beautiful man and brings him back to Bokuto.

 

“Hey, heard you’re a little out of it but your surgery went well.”  The beautiful man's voice is low and raspy, his eyes look like whiskey and even though he looks exhausted, Bokuto’s never seen anyone look better in his life.  “Whoa, what’s with the tears? Are you in pain?” The man glances around worriedly but Bokuto shakes his head, he’s not sure if he quite makes the movement clear so he decides to speak up.

 

“Hello.”  Bokuto croaks out and the man is leaning down to tilt his ear closer.  His ears are a bit pointed at the top, like an elves. Bokuto has never seen such charming ears in his life.

 

“Hello.”  The man grins, or smirks more like it and Bokuto feels his eyes welling up even more.  “Please stop crying, everything’s okay now.” A hand is cupping his face, wiping away his tears with calloused fingers.

 

“You have a ring on your finger.”  Bokuto manages to say, his words like blades against his throat but the beauty looks so concerned so he has to let them know what’s bothering Bokuto.

 

“Oh baby, you’re so high right now.”  The man is smirking again. “They must have you on the really good stuff.  I am married but it’s okay, so are you.”

 

“I’m married?”  Bokuto asks, which only makes him cry harder because how can he be married to anyone else when he yearns for the man in front of him.

 

“Yes, to me.”  The man curls his fingers into Bokuto’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly with long and slightly cold fingers.

 

“Really?”  Bokuto asks, to which the man nodded.  “I’m so lucky.” Fresh tears fill his eyes as the man laughs and pressed his forehead against Bokuto’s.  “What’s your name?” The man laughs and Bokuto grins along though he’s not sure what’s so funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuroo Week 2018  
> Day Six: April 6th - Pining


End file.
